


Night Noises

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas wakes up in the night and overhears Aaron with a guest in his room upstairs at the Woolpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Noises

Chas opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 03.30 a.m. Something, a noise, had woken her and she strained her ears to listen for it again. Perhaps it was Aaron coming in from a night out, although to be honest it was early for him if he’d been out in Leeds. God only knows, well, she didn’t really want to dwell too heavily on what he got up to and who he mixed with on those nights out. Still anything was better than Robert flaming Sugden.

‘Unghh’  OMG. Chas’s eyes opened wide with horror, as she registered that she was listening to a male voice moan with pleasure coming from Aaron’s room. So Aaron had come home after all, but obviously not alone.  She’d ruddy kill him if that racket kept up. What if Diane woke up and heard? She was tolerant enough but wouldn’t want her home being used as a knocking shop for one night stands.

‘Ungh, mmmmn, Aaronnn’ Chas was starting to panic. Should she bang on the wall?

Then she heard what sounded like a smack and some low voices and what sounded like… laughter. She shouldn’t be even thinking about her son’s sex life, let alone listening in on it, but from the sounds of it this was someone Aaron knew a bit better than a one night stand.  Perhaps this meant he was moving on? Would he soon be introducing a new boyfriend?

She needed a wee, but felt too self-conscious to get up and go to the bathroom. What if they heard her and realized she’d heard them? She tried to ignore the urge and hoped it would go away.

Everything was quiet for a while and her eyelids were closing when she was dragged back to wakefulness once again this time by the sound of a muffled  voice pleading insistently ‘ so ready...need you now...’  Then Aaron’s voice ‘Say it...’ and then a reply ‘Fuck me, Aaron, fuck me.’  Shortly after the rhythmic sound of bedsprings and a bedhead knocking against the wall with increasing speed. She pulled the pillow up around her ears. Nooooooo! This was so embarrassing.

The moaning started afresh only this time from both men, and more intense.  ' …close, going to …oh fuuck’ and then Aaron’s own gasping voice cried out. ‘ Fu Robeeeeert’ and the bed stopped banging.

Then quiet.

Chas sat up in bed breathing heavily.

OHMYGOD!

ROBERT SUGDEN!

How could Aaron? And in their own house? With him!

Her head was spinning.

She wished she could text Paddy but it was the middle of the night.

And now she noticed her bladder urgently reminding her she needed the loo so badly. She waited in silence as long as she could bare it and then finally crept out of the room to the bathroom. She sent an anxious glance to Aaron’s door. It was so quiet now they must be sleeping she thought bitterly. That poor man’s wife, she reflected. Where on earth did she think he was?  Her hand was poised on the bathroom door when suddenly it opened from inside. She stepped back and her stomach turned over in shock as there in front of her stood Robert Sugden wearing nothing but a smug smile. He dropped his hands instantly to cover himself but his eyes glittered as he smirked at her arrogantly. His hair was a tangled mess and his skin was streaked with dried sweat.

‘Chas!’ he greeted her with a low voice, the smile playing across his lips as he lowered his brow and looked down at her. ‘This is... awkward.’

Chas wanted to slap the smirk right off his smug face.

‘You’ve got nothing I ain’t seen before ‘she snarled.

‘Well I heard you’ve been around but I think I would have remembered if...?’

‘You’re not so special.’

‘Well perhaps we should ask Aaron’s opinion about that. He may disagree’

 ‘Your poor wife I will talk to Aaron about this later, but you better be leaving now.’ She hissed back, her heart thumping.

 

‘Rob, You coming back or what? ‘She heard Aaron calling softly from his room.

Robert raised his eyebrows at Chas, moving his hands to shrug and then turned and walked to Aaron’s room exposing a flash of pert bum.

Chas went in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

As she sat and peed at last she got her angry breathing under control. Tomorrow she would be having serious words with Aaron, but for now she needed to shake the memories of Robert Sugden’s pale and well-endowed body. No wonder Aaron was having trouble giving him up.

 


End file.
